1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin operated vending machines and particularly newspaper vending machines of the type which are mechanically actuated in accordance with the diameter of coins inserted thereinto. More particularly, the invention is directed to a coin operated vending machine having an access door which is opened by pulling down on the same and a coin mechanism adapted to operate with such an axis door. Also disclosed is a door return spring mechanism suitable for a vending machine having a pull-down access door.
2. State of the Prior Art
Coin operated vending machines having an enclosure for storage of articles to be vended, a lockable door to the enclosure and a coin operated mechanism for unlocking the access door when a predetermined combination of coins is placed in the coin operated mechanism are well known in the art, as disclosed for example in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,330 and 4,183,426.
Newspaper vending machines are often stand-alone devices supported by legs or a pedestal at relatively low height, typically at waist level.
Since the front access door is also used to load the newspapers or other items to be vended by the operator of the device, operator convenience has in the past taken priority over the convenience of the customers. It is easier to load stacks of relatively heavy and bulky newspapers, if the open door is above the access opening and the articles can be lifted from the ground to a height level with the front opening in the vending machine and placed inside, rather than having to be lifted over an open pull-down door and then introduced into the vending machine. The general practice in the past has therefore been to construct newspaper vending machines with a front access door which is hinged at its upper edge and is opened by pulling up on the door so as to lift its lower edge. The result is that the customer must strain to reach under open door into the interior of the vending machine's enclosure to remove the article purchased. Recent advances in the design of vending machines, however, have overcome this source of difficulty. Namely, the advent of modular vending machines where the coin mechanism, coin box, access door and locking mechanism are all mounted to a frame so as to form a unitary module readily removable by an operator from the enclosure in which are stacked the newspapers to be vended. A service operator removes the door and coin mechanism module from the enclosure in order to retrieve coins deposited by prior customers from a receptacle which is only accessible by removal of the module, thereby making the device highly secure against break-in and theft. The loading of articles is also greatly facilitated since the entire front of the enclosure is fully open.
It has therefore become desirable to provide a coin operated vending machine with a pull-down door mechanism for easier customer access to the articles vended by the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,426 issued to this applicant discloses a vending machine is of the pull-up door type in which a coin selecting mechanism cooperates with a latch member located underneath the coin mechanism so as to unlock the door when the proper combination of coins has been deposited into the device. The coin selecting mechanism is in part gravity operated so that its orientation in the machine must remain vertical with the coins being inserted near the top of the coin mechanism. The coin selecting device includes a coin chute for retaining a plurality of coins in a columnar relation and a plurality of pawls positioned for movement into the coin chute to engage the uppermost of the coins in the chute so as to prevent upward movement of the coins in the chute when the correct combination of coins has been inserted. The latch member includes a cam surface which contacts the lowermost coin in the chute when an attempt is made to open the door, and as a result the latch is biased out of engagement with the keeper to allow opening of the door. In the vending machine of the prior art, the door is hinged at its upper edge and the latch member is affixed to the door near its lower edge so that when the door is closed, the latch member is positioned underneath the coin mechanism where the cam surface on the latch engages the lowermost coin which partially protrudes from the lower end of the coin chute so that camming engagement takes place to release the latch. The latch is so constructed so as to permit a limited opening movement of the door before the latch member engages the keeper member to lock the door against further opening. This limited displacement of the latch with the door moves the camming surface on the latch past the bottom of the chute of the coin mechanism. If a coin is wedged at the bottom of the chute against the camming surface, camming action occurs and the door is unlocked. If no wedged coins are present, the latch engages the keeper member to actuate the coin reject mechanism. The reject mechanism is actuated whenever an attempt is made to open the door, in the absence of coins wedged by the coin mechanism against the camming surface on the latch member.
It will be readily apparent that the aforedescribed mechanism is dependent on the door being hinged at the top and the latch member being affixed near the lower end of the axis door. A need exists therefore for a mechanical coin selecting mechanism and releasable locking mechanism adapted to a vending machine with a pull down door.